


Entrapment, Bribery, and Punitive Explorations

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Scully and Mulder are roleplaying as cops & robbers. Reyes happens to see them in the act. Complete and utter smut ensues. Slightly AU because I skewed the timeline.“I’m not under oath, Mulder. You haven’t even read me my rights.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Entrapment, Bribery, and Punitive Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the famous car frisking scene in Los Hombres de Taco and was inspired to write my own.

Mulder shoves Scully face first against the car the moment they get into the parking garage. His hands hold her hips steady when she gasps, automatically trying to push against him.

“Don’t move.” He whispers in her ear, grabbing her wrists and placing them on the top of the car. “I need to frisk you.”

“Mulder.” Scully warns. “People could see us.”

“It’s two in the morning, Scully.” His hands stroke down her arms from her wrists, stopping at her armpits.

“This is ridiculous.” Scully admonishes, but doesn’t move her hands from the car.

“No, what’s ridiculous is the control I’ve allowed you to have in my life.” Mulder husks and bites her earlobe before continuing his pat-down. His hands glide down her sides, around to the back of her hips, and up her back until both of his hands are embedded in the roots of her hair.

“Mulder.” She whispers, rolling her eyes half in annoyance at his statement and half in pleasure as he tugs her head back an inch.

“Shhh, Scully. You’re dangerous and I need to finish frisking you for my protection.”

Despite how ludicrous she finds his statement Scully allows him to continue. His hands on her body make her shiver, and she lets him pull her back a step so that her arms are straight out and holding the car.

It allows him to brush his hands down her collarbones and over her breasts. He makes a show of cupping them harder, bringing his fingers under the band of her bra through her shirt.

When he rolls his palms over them a second time, Scully smirks. “I think you’ve concluded I’m not hiding any weapons in my bra.”

Mulder grins behind her and tweaks her nipples over her bra and shirt. It earns him another shiver from the smaller agent in his grasp. “No, but these are dangerous for my self-control.”

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem and you should probably talk to someone about it.” Scully banters back.

“I’m more of a hands-on problem solver.” He doesn’t have to see her face to know she is rolling her eyes once again.

He finally leaves her breasts, palming down her stomach and teasing his fingertips along the waistband of her pants. Dancing down the seam on her hips, he works around to her ass and grips hard.

“Also, dangerous.” He whispers in her ear before dropping to his knees behind her. He pats each leg, searching for weapons that they both know she doesn’t have on her. The gun and holster are in her purse, which is currently resting on the ground near her feet.

On his way back up her legs, his thumbs graze between her legs and press against her cunt.

“Mulder.” His name once again drops from her lips. This time it is accompanied with a sultry moan and she tips her hips back to try to entice him to touch her with more force.

“See, dangerous.” Mulder comments and stands back up behind her. His front is hard against her back and as he takes a step forward, he knocks her into the car.

“I think you’re the one who is dangerous.” Scully taunts back, standing on her toes to rub her ass against the hard-on pressing into her lower back.

“No, no, Scully.” Mulder tsks. “I’m just protecting myself against your vicious attacks.”

“And what are those exactly?” Scully breathes and feels him press her tightly against the vehicle, trapping her.

In the past, Scully was not a fan of role-playing. She didn’t see the purpose in acting out a scenario that wasn’t true. Yet right now, she feels a fire in her belly from the scenario Mulder is contriving.

“First, entrapment.” Mulder’s voice is partially muffled as he presses open-mouthed kisses along the side of her throat.

“What have I coerced you into?”

“Fucking you.” Mulder easily replies. His teeth find her collarbone, and he nibbles on it, intent to bruise her skin.

“Mulder, you kissed me first.” Scully refutes, tipping her head to the side to allow him to continue his punitive exploration. Normally she forbids him to mark her, but they are leaving for a rare week off. Scully finally convinced Mulder to take a vacation with her.

“Only because you tempted me into it. I was defenseless against your advances.” He teases, sucking hard on the skin of her shoulder.

“My other offense?”

“Bribing a detective.” This offense draws a smile from her lips. She had a feeling he was going to hold this vacation against her. She may have promised him a week of naked activities if he agreed to the break.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lies.

“Oh, don’t perjure yourself now.”

“I’m not under oath, Mulder. You haven’t even read me my rights.”

Mulder catches the cheeky grin on her face and places his hands on her wrists. He steps back and pulls them behind her back, quickly grabbing his handcuffs from his pants and slapping them around her wrists.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Mulder starts, lowering himself slightly to grind his erection into her cuffed hands. She immediately opens her fists and cups him and a soft moan slips from his lips before he continues. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

“Yes, but I still don’t understand why I’m being arrested.” Scully husks. “I’ve already paid my dues for the entrapment charge and I plan to pay my bribery charges this week.”

“Sexual harassment.” Mulder whispers in her ear.

“What?” She smirks, tickling her fingers over the front of his pants.

“You’ve been taunting Detective Reyes.”

Scully’s eyes go wide and she feels a soft blush settling on her cheeks. “No, I haven’t.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Scully.” Mulder taunts, quickly spinning her around so that her cuffed hands are against the car. “I’ve watched you the past few weeks. You’ve been conducting an experiment on her without her knowledge.”

“I’ve done no such thing.”

“No? You didn’t purposely been bend over in front of her in your tight skirt yesterday?”

“I dropped my pen.”

“I watched you, Scully. You slid it off of your desk when Reyes came into the office, and then bent over without bending your knees to pick it back up.” He steps closer to her face so that his lips brush against hers when he talks. “Only sluts pick things up without bending their knees.”

“The skirt was too tight. I couldn’t bend my knees.”

“You didn’t have an issue sitting in your chair the rest of the day, or crossing your legs.” Mulder moves to lick at the bottom of her earlobe. “You wanted to see if she would look at your shapely ass.”

“I hardly think she would report me for sexual harassment over that, Mulder.”

“True. But mixed with your other weekly antics, you become suspicious. Purposely not buttoning your shirt properly and fixing it with her in the room, stretching your arms over your head while wearing the shirt I shrunk in the wash to reveal your toned abs, and let’s not forget the zipper incident.”

“I was stuck in my skirt and I had to pee.”

“You could have just hiked it up to your waist.” Mulder quickly counters.

His thumbs are stroking her hips bones and his erection is pressed against her inner thigh. With his closeness, she has to tip her head back against the car to look up into his eyes.

“How did her hands feel on your body?”

Scully flushes and bites her lower lip at the question. Mulder can read in her eyes that she enjoyed Reyes’s fingertips stroking her skin as she worked the faulty zipper down her skirt.

“Naughty girl.” He admonishes before slamming his lips onto hers. She sighs into his mouth glad he isn’t mad at her antics. They have been sleeping together for the past few months, but have yet to have the “exclusive” conversation.

Her tongue battles his as he presses it into her mouth and she moans when he sucks her lower lip between his front teeth, nibbling gently. As his lips break to trail down the front of her throat, Scully suddenly feels like they are being watched.

“Mulder, take me home.”

“Gladly.” Mulder breathes against her neck and bends down to grab her purse.

Scully’s eyes widen in surprise when he opens the back door and offers for Scully to climb in. “Mulder! I’m not riding in the back. Take the handcuffs off.”

“You’re still under arrest, Scully.”

“Mulder!” She hollers, forgetting the feeling of being watched. She gasps in mirth and astonishment when he shuts the back door and shoves her face first again the vehicle once more.

“You didn’t think I’d let you off the hook this easily, did you detective?” One of his hands plays with the button of her pants while the other cups a breast in his palm.

“Oh!” A gasp slips from her lips as his hand pushes into her pants and slips past her panties. Both of them moan when his fingers meet the slick wetness between her thighs.

“Dangerous, naughty, and soaking wet.” The candace of his voice makes Scully hotter and her head drops back against his chest as he fingers the opening of her cunt.

“Cameras.” She suddenly gasps, worried the security team is watching them.

“We are parked in a blind spot.” He indicates the camera on the wall pointing away from them. “Perfect place for a slutty detective to be punished.”

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully breathes in admonishment even as she widens her stance. The need to have his fingers inside of her is overwhelming.

Both of them had barely made it through the night, having to work overtime before starting their vacation. The thought of a week off eliciting dirty thoughts the entire day.

“Is this what you thought about when you taunted your body in front of Reyes? Did you imagine her fingers inside of you?” Mulder punctuates his questions with a quick thrust of two fingers into her body.

“Oh my god!” She cries out, forehead dropping to the car.

“It is, isn’t it?” Mulder continues to tease her while pumping his fingers firmly in and out of her cunt.

“Yes.” Scully whispers, admitting it to Mulder. Anything to keep him fucking her.

“Did you at least come to a conclusion in your experiment?”

“Results were inconclusive.” Scully husks on a deep moan. His fingers curl inside of her, touching her in a way that completely unravels her.

“What do you think human resources would say if they knew you were attempting to seduce Reyes in order to find out her sexuality?”

Scully arches her hips back to take his fingers further inside of her and mewls when his palm makes contact with her clit. “Stop talking.”

Mulder chuckles and gives her what she wants for a few moments. The only sounds in the garage are of her slick wetness as his fingers pump in and out of her and their heavy breathing. His fingers pinch her nipple through her clothing, rolling it just once before his hand comes up to hold her throat.

The action causes Scully’s breath to catch and a tremble rumbles through her body. “I think she is bisexual.” Mulder says, pulling her harder against his chest. “The lust in her eyes when you offered her the chance to pull down the zipper on your skirt said it all. Reyes wanted to fuck you.”

“Oh god.” Scully pants and feels her cunt fluttering around his fingers. “Mulder, make me come.”

“Naughty.” He growls once more and uses the confines of her pants to fuck her harder on his fingers. His hips rock into her ass to get more force behind his movements and his thumb glides sloppily around her clit. Her wetness is dripping onto his fingers, into his palm, and squishing up to her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scully chants and then drops her head to his chest as her orgasm rocks into her body. Her hands flex against his abs and she feels herself swallow as his hand tightens just slightly around her throat.

Her smaller, lithe body trembles in his hold as she winds down from the climax. He continues to pleasure her until her body slumps into the vehicle.

Mulder removes his hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth, purposely making suckling sounds in her ear. Once his fingers are clean, he reaches around to rebutton her pants.

“Take me home.” She husks and this time doesn’t fight him when he opens the back door. Right as she is about to slide in, sounds of footsteps startle both of them and their heads turn toward the source.

“Monica!” Scully gasps. Mulder turns, surprised at the other woman’s presence, and steps behind Scully to try to conceal his erection.

“You could have just asked me, you know.” Monica grins, letting them both know that she had heard their conversation. She steps toward the trunk of the car and sweeps her eyes down Scully’s body and back up. “Although I must say, I quite enjoyed being the object of your experiment.”

Scully turns a dark shade of red, embarrassment clearly evident on her pale skin, and Mulder coughs to hide his amusement. Scully lifts her cuffed hands an inch off of her back to slap his hip, but she misses and smacks his straining erection.

“Shit.” Mulder hisses and grabs her hips tighter in his hands.

“We were just… discussing a case.” Scully attempts to lie even though they all know it’s futile.

“Dana, do you really want to add lying to an officer onto your charge?”

Scully and Mulder both drop their jaws in surprise. Reyes’s question lets them know that she had been there the entire time, hiding behind the beam.

“I was headed to my car when you both entered the garage. I was going to say hi, but then Mulder pushed you against the car and well… I didn’t want to interrupt.” She smirks.

“Monica, I’m so sorry. We were… I was entirely inappropriate.” Scully’s apology is sincere, but also sounds a bit ridiculous with her hands still handcuffed behind her back.

“No need to apologize.” Monica smiles and takes a few more steps toward the duo. “I’m sure we could work out a plea deal.” It’s an incredibly bold statement and the brunette holds her breath while she waits for their replies.

Mulder catches her meaning almost immediately and cracks a cheeky grin. It takes Scully a while to catch up, but when she does her eyebrows arch in shock and she takes a quick breath in.

“Looks like you’re going to get off easy.” Mulder comments to Scully while keeping his eyes locked on Monica.

“Oh, I have no intention of making it easy for her.” Monica quips back and takes another step toward the duo. She is only a hair-width’s away from Scully, waiting for her signal.

Scully looks at Monica for a moment, assessing the situation. “Bisexual or pansexual?”

Monica chuckles. “I consider myself bisexual; although, I’m easily persuaded. I just like attractive people.”

Scully grins and licks her bottom lip. “I’m willing to hear your plea deal.”

A sly grin spreads across Monica’s face and she finally takes the last step to press herself flush against Scully’s body, trapping the smaller woman between both of their taller frames. While Mulder’s hands hold her hips in place, Monica’s thread in her hair, tipping her head back against Mulder’s chest.

“How do you intend to pay Mulder for the bribery charges?”

Scully blushes, but makes eye contact with Reyes. “I intend to blow him throughout the week. I was thinking of starting with tomorrow morning.”

Mulder’s hips thrust against her ass, earning a smirk from both women. “I think you should rethink that plan.” Monica breathes, lowering herself to skim her lips across Scully’s mouth.

“Why?” The redhead asks, anticipation burning in her stomach.

“Because I plan to wear your tongue and jaw out tonight.”

“Oh f—” Scully doesn’t get to complete her statement because Monica’s lips crash onto hers. Monica is just as thorough in her kiss as Mulder is. Her tongue skims across both cheeks, her teeth, her lips, before wrapping with Scully’s in her own mouth.

When their lips part, Monica tips her head up to look at Mulder and the taller duo meet above Scully’s shoulder, lips battling for dominance.

Scully watches from under them and realizes she is in trouble. Mulder and Monica both have strong personalities and refuse to take no for an answer. In the bedroom, this translates to Mulder licking, sucking, biting, and fucking Scully until she is spent and satiated. With Monica added to the mix, Scully knows she is going to be exhausted by the time they finish with her.

“In the car.” Mulder demands when Monica releases his lips.

Monica ushers Scully into the back and climbs in with her, grabbing her purse on the way. Mulder quickly hops in, turns the car on, and pulls them out of the parking garage, driving them all back to his place.

In the backseat, Scully is laid out across the middle and passenger seat, facing Monica. With her hands locked behind her back she isn’t able to buckle herself in, but trusts Mulder’s driving. She uses the freedom to her advantage, swinging her legs onto the seat and placing them in Monica’s lap.

Monica meets Mulder’s eyes in the rear-view mirror briefly before turning her gaze to Scully. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.” Scully smiles and Monica almost regrets what she is about to say. Her natural instinct to protect and comfort Scully kicking in. But then her eyes travel down her body and she knows it will result in wonderful things.

“And how exactly is this making up for your charges?”

Scully raises an eyebrow in her direction before slowly lowering her feet to the ground. She slides her hips across the middle seat and as sexily as she can manage with her hands behind her back, drapes her chest into Monica’s side.

“How can I start to make it up to you?” Scully purrs, lips skimming gently across the side of her throat.

Monica tips her head against the backseat and lets Scully continue her exploration down her neck. Her hands unbutton her blouse, pulling it open to reveal her dark blue lacey bra. “Kiss lower.” She moans.

Doing as she is told Scully traces her tongue along her collarbone and drops a kiss above her breast. “Can I bite you?”

“Let’s focus on one thing at a time.” Monica replies, hand tangling in Scully’s hair to tug her down to her bra-clad chest. “Suck.”

Scully sucks a nipple into her mouth through the material of her bra. Her tongue comes out to play, soaking the cup and making it easier to capture her hardened nipple between her lips. She rolls it between her teeth, flicking her tongue rapidly over the pinched nub.

“ _Ohhh_.” Monica moans and arches her chest. “Good girl.”

“Fuck.” Scully and Mulder both moan at the same time.

“Too much?” Monica questions.

“No.” Scully responses, looking up at her from her place against her chest. “Say it again."

“Do something to earn it.”

“Goddamn.” It’s Mulder’s turn to moan from the front and he sneaks a peak in the mirror to watch Scully suckle on Monica’s neglected nipple.

Monica pulls on Scully’s hips, forcing her to straddle her in the backseat. Scully is just short enough that she only has to crouch to avoid hitting the top of the car. Their lips connect in a deep kiss, Scully’s hips rocking on the brunette’s thighs.

“Such a good girl.” Monica praises when Scully immediately drops to suck on her breast again.

Mulder pulls them into a parking spot and turns the car off. He slips out and opens the back door, leaning on the junction of the frame to watch them up-close for a moment.

“Let’s get inside.”

The women nod. Monica tugs her shirt closed as Mulder helps Scully out of the car, draping his jacket over her shoulders. The action hides her handcuffs just in case one of his neighbors is out and about at three in the morning.

As they enter Mulder’s apartment, both dark-haired participates slam Scully into the wall, face-first once more. Their lips connect with her neck and both of them suck hard at her pulse points.

“Ohhh, Mul—Mon –” Both of their names are abbreviated as moans cut them off. “Remove the handcuffs.”

“Payment first.” Mulder responses, pulling her off of the wall so that her back is once again pressed to his chest.

Scully licks her lips, watching as Monica strips herself of her shirt and pants. She might have expected Monica to be bashful in her appearance, but the taller detective is confident as she stands in front of the spooky duo in nothing but her undergarments.

“On your knees, Dana.” Scully instantly drops, looking up at Reyes with her chest heaving in anticipation. “Make me come.” She whispers, tangling her hands in Scully’s hair as she shimmies closer to her clothed sex.

Scully frowns slightly at the fact that Reyes is clearly going to keep her panties on during this experience, but presses her tongue against the lace covering her sex. She laps a few times, soaking the already wet material further with her saliva, and searches for her clit. Reyes jerks toward Scully when she finds it, and she focuses on swirling her tongue in small circles around the nub.

“Wow.” Mulder breathes, stepping an inch back to watch.

Monica moans softly, hands gripping Scully back the back of her scalp to drive her harder against her sex. Holding her still, she slowly rocks herself on Scully’s lips, swirling her hips to show Scully exactly how she licks to be touched.

A fast learner, Scully instantly picks up on and it and takes over. Her lips close around her clit through the material of her panties, sucking hard to draw the bud out of its confining folds.

“Oh, Dana!” Reyes cries out and it only takes a few more moments of Scully’s suction on her sex to make her come. Her hips tremble over her lips and Reyes reaches out to grab onto Mulder’s arms to keep herself upright.

“Uncuff me.” Scully breathes the moment Reyes steps back from her face.

Mulder drops down to his knees behind Scully to unlock her cuffs. He meets her lips in an awkward sideways-angled kiss as he maneuvers the cuffs off of her body, tasting Monica’s arousal on her tongue. It makes her sweet taste slightly tangier and he moans against her lips.

As Reyes moves to take a step back to allow them both room to stand in the cramped entranceway, Scully’s freed hands reach out to grab her hips. Scully gives a yank to drop her panties before wrapping her hands around the back of her thighs. Giving a tug, she moves Reyes closer to them and flicks her tongue across Mulder’s earlobe. “Taste her.”

Reyes gasps and holds onto his shoulder and Scully’s hair when Mulder leans over to lick her folds, splitting her labia to lap at her entrance.

“Shit.” Reyes groans, legs threatening to buckle at being stimulated so close after an orgasm. “Guys, bedroom.”

They moan their agreeance and stand together, lips locking as Scully turns in his embrace. Mulder’s hand locks around the back of Reyes’s neck, pulling her in to kiss her when Scully breaks to kiss his jaw.

Soon they are sharing kisses, tongue, teeth, and lips all pressing and stroking. After a while it is hard to tell whose tongue is whose and they begin stumbling toward Mulder’s bedroom.


End file.
